Pain Within My Heart
by LolJasperLol
Summary: After the Cullen's left Bella was heartbroken. But what the Cullens didn't know is that Bella was really over 200 yrs old and was Maria's and Ephriam's daughter... What will the Cullen's and Whitlocks do when they discover Bella is more dangerous than Jaz
1. Chapter 1

Pain Within My Heart

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

The pain over the last few months have been unbarrable...

_He_ left saying i wasnt good enough, they all left. Even my supposed sister, left without so much as a fuck you..

I did the only thing i could think of.. I called my mom,

_Mom?_

_Sweetie, whats wrong?_

_I've been heart broken. the Cullens left along with my mate._

_What? Are you serious?_

_Yea, I am sadly i wanna come home i wanna be the God of Death, the Goddes of War. Better than the pathetic one named Jasper who left you._

_Oh honey just a little longer okay?_

_Okay Mom, and Maria?_

_Yes?_

_I love you._

_Me too sweetie me too._

_*Click* _

I heard a russtle in the forest.

I twirled around and snarled, a ferral snarl...

There stood in front of me Jasper Cullen in the flesh.

He looked so shocked, I cant say I blame him, I would be too.

"Who were you talking to Bella?" he whispered.

"My mother," I retorted.

His face turned impassive, but his emotions betrayed him he was still shocked.

"Close your mouth Major before you catch some flies." I remarked.

"How do you know that name?" he hissed.

"Oh Major, I know a lot of things you don't." I said.

"Like what?" he snarled.

*Dont hate me plz!*

"Like how the pixie bitch of a mate who you call wife fucks Dickward when you're not hunting with them. Or if you are they go off on thier own too "hunt" " I cackled.

He gasped, "That's not true!"

"Oh but isn't it?" I laughed.

"How do you know the Goddess of War, the one who can almost beat me?" he asked.

"I am her silly, and she can beat you hands down." I said.

"No I AM the God of War, no one can beat me!" he snarled.

"Wanna bet O'Fearless one? I smirked.

He crouched and snarled.

I mimiked his position and said "You can't beat the Goddess of War, Jasper."

"Watch me!" he growled.

I lunged catching him off guard.

We were in a deadly dance, he threw me off his back and came at me with new speed.

He almost looked leathal.

I spun around him , grabbed his arms kicked and pulled at the same time.

His arms came off with a sickening squeal of meatal.

"FUCK ASS!" he screamed in agony.

He turned on me anger and pain evident in his eyes.

I slapped him with his own arm. He flew backwards into the tree.

I smirked "Those with longer range usually win." I slapped him again.

Then i threw his arms behind me and wrapped my arms around his torso and neck and i put my teeth there as a sign that i won.

"I guess you are better than me." he sighed.

"Yup" I said popping the P'.

I gasped. They couldn't be coming, no no no!

Jasper's POV

I heard Bella's sweet human voice.

.."the God of Death, the Goddess of War."

How in fucks name did she know that name, my rival.

I heard murmmering on the other line.

"Okay Mom, and Maria?"

What the fuck? She knows Maria too?

"I love you..."

"Me too sweetie..."

WTF? ! She told Maria she loved her I'm so confused without my mind's consent I marched forward out of the protection of the trees.

A feral snarl came from Bella, wait Bella? Why is she snarling?

She turned and her were no longer the brown we knew and loved, but a lilac purple.

Oh my God! What state did we leave her in? She's so pale and skinny. Her purple eyes showing underneath that she hadn't slept in a few weeks if not more.

"Who were you talking to Bella?" I asked.

"My mother," she replied.

My mouth hanging open but impassive, i was so shocked.

Her next sentence surprized me so much. "Close your mouth Major before you catch some flies."

Shock my most upfront emotion, I snarled who told her 'bout my past?

"How do you know that name?" I hissed. Our conversation kept going, Bella was so confusing.

And when she told that Fuckward and pixie bitch were fuckin' behind our backs i almost lost it.

Keep cool became my mantra.

Then she told me she was the Goddes of War, I almost shit a brick.

Then i knew that I had to fight her to show I was Alpha 'round here.

We fought, then somehow she got around me and tore my arms off! The bitch!

I screamed.. then I lost focus blinded by rage and pain, I became sloppy. Then her sharp teeth were around my neck, damn how'd she do that? Even Peter wasn't able to do that to me or that bitch Maria...

I told her she could beat me i stood fused my arms together when I heard, No no no! Then Bella colapsed in my arms.

**OOOOO CLIFIE! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN LATER CHAPTERS... EVEN LEMONS TOO! WHOSE THEY AND WHAT DO THEY WANT? WHAT BELLA'S HISTORY? DISCLAIMER FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS. R&R LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT THX!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

I finally looked at my surroundings, we were at the Cullen's.. why?

What about Charlie?

I went inside, everything was either destroyed or gone.

I layed her on the couch, and looked at her.

She had filled to be a woman, her chest no longer flat, her lips once a pale white now a lush red, her hips now an hourglass, probably 6'0" 2 in. shorter than I was...

She was tanner too like she had been in the sun a lot.

Her heart beat going faster I knew she would wake up soon.

Her eyes opened, they were her usual brown. Her eyes found mine, her eyes stayed brown then they closed again and she fell back asleep.

A few hours later I heard screams from downstairs, horrible earsplitting, heart wrenching screams. They cut me right to my dead unbeating heart.

I raced downstairs to find Bella thrashing on the couch still asleep, her emotions, fear, pain, sorrow and anger almost brought me to my knees.

I crawled to the couch and I shook her, she bolted up and smacked heads with me. That has got to hurt she fell back clutchin' her head.

"Im so sorry Darlin' you were havin' a nightmare." I said.

She flew at me, sobbing, "Oh Jaz.z.z.z. it was so horrible." I was sushing her as she soaked my shirt with her tears.

"Wanna tell me 'bout it?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"It might help." I whispered.

"No because then you'd feel even worse for leaving me." she rasped.

Then I stuck my foot in my mouth, "What happened to the strong Goddess of War huh?"

I felt her emotions go haywire then turn to anger . She looked at me her eyes were purple again, she stared.

"Is this what you want huh for me to always be this part huh? The one who can loose her anger more often than not huh Jasper?" she hissed.

"No!" I said contrite. "I was just wondering what happened."

She sagged against me not saying anything. She looked up her eyes were brown again.

"Look Jasper, Alice and Fuckward are coming okay? That is why I passeed out." she whispered.

Bella's POV

Red hair, bronze hair, black, blonde. Red eyes staring. I scream and wake up then I hit Jasper's head ouch.

I can't tell him anything, not till Alice and Fuckward are gone.

Speakin' of which they should here in 10 minutes, Fuck!

I sit up and devise a plan.

"Jasper, I have a plan.." I whisper.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You pretend that my birthday wasn't enough for you. You came back to finish me off." He cringed.

I kept going. "You are to pretend that you want to eat me they will be here in 6 minutes so throw around a bit... and when they come through the forest tree line press me up against the house and come near my neck. Then they will come through the tree line act all hurt and i will act dead. My powers will take care of that okay? Just trust me when i say it will work and they'll leave the Cullen's and us alone for good." I finished.

He looked at me shocked.

*Mental convo between them in itallics*

_Please help it will work i promise. -B_

_How the fuck are you in my head?-J_

_I have many powers Jasper...-B_

_Do it now!-B_

He threw me into the wall, I 'cried' in pain.

Assward and the pixie bitch came through the trees, and saw Jasper attacking in blind rage.

EdPOV

I saw Bella being slammed against the wall of the house, I saw red.

I lunged at Jasper, but I couldnt get to him, like he was protected by a sheild.

Then, Jasper turned and stared in anger and lunged.

**MWAHAHA . LOL R&R TELL ME ANYTING YALL WANNA SEE AND I'LL CONSIDER :) VIRTUAL COOKIES! ENJOY THIS STORY**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I own twilight? squat nope nadda :( And if i did Bella would be with Jake,Emmett or Jasper :) Songs for all three chaps:**

**Chap 1: Somebody to Love - Glee**

**Chap 2: My Immmortal - Eveanesence**

**Chap 3: Master Exploder - Tenasious D**

Jasper POV

Edward dove at me, he hit me with the force of a small truck. Fuck that hurt.

Then I heard Bella speak in my mind,

_I'm gonna fuck with them alright?_

_Fine, just get this fucker off me._ I said.

Next thing I knew Fucward was being lifted in the air screaming in pain.

_Take that fucker_. I thought.

He flinched, and tryed to murmmer and apology. By this time he was back on the ground.

I laughed, I'm not the one who was cheatin' with my sister, but know you had to fuck Alice didnt you. I thought.

Then Bella rose from the ground.

Bella POV

I rose from the ground, I knew my eyes were purple. Then I looked into Alice's guilty golden gaze.

Faster than a vampire could track, I was in her face.

Her fear made the monster within bounce in glee.

I snarled and the beast came out. I cackled evily even Jasper and Edward stopped with fear in thier eyes.

I spoke,

"Ya'll wanna know what you did to Bella? Do you see the human Bella within this body hmm? Yea thats right, she disapeared when you all did. Ya'll wanna see what you did to her?"

I phased back into the human Bella. They all gasped, Edward and Alice felt guilt while as Jasper felt anger.

I went back into hybrid 'mode' I guess you could call it.

"Did you see how much pain she was in? Well she's gone now and in her place will be the real me, half wolf/quliete and half vampire. Into the General of the South."

Jasper was smug because I was on his side, while the other two felt fear.

"General? As in Maria's daughter?" Edward spoke.

Damn, Jasper didnt need to know that part but i wont deny because I was pround of my mom.

"Yup, I sure am." I smirked.

Jasper went from confusion to anger to awe.

"And if either of you want to live I suggest you leave, I will be returning to the south soon taking others with me. You two are not allwed past the Texan border or you will be killed by me." I drawled.

Then Jasper's phone rang.

**Cliffie! I ONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR WHERE IM GOING TO PA BUT I WILL BE CHECKING REVIEWS. ADD ME TO UR FAVS. I'M SORRY BUT I WILL BE UPDATIN' AS SOON AS I GET BACK PROMISE. I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**WOOOOO! I'm back and so glad to do so :)**

**Song: Hate Me - Blue October**

Jasper POV

When my phone rang, everyone stopped and Bella stopped her heartbeat.

I didnt answer, I wanted to finish this and I would call them back.

I nodded at Bella and she continued, "I dont wanna see ya'll ever fuckin' again got it?"

Mmmm.. her drawl was sexy. Wait did i just say that oops.

Alice and Edward scramed like there was no tomarrow.

Then Bella colasped in bloody tears.

I ran to her concerned, "What's wrong Bell?"

"That was so hard, I sometimes hate bein' the General of the South."

"Why sweetpea?"

"I wasnt always so harsh you know, I had some compassion, but it was ripped away from me when i was younger.

Her eyes got that glazed look like she was no longer in this time period, then my thoughts went black as Bella's memories played through my head.

**VERY EXPLICIT, BAD JASPER, CHILD BELLA**

_Mexico 1862_

_My mom had summoned me to her quarters, I had to be there soon to greet a new solider in the army, even though i was only 6._

_I walked the flap to see a young newborn, with curly blonde hair to his eyes, bright red newborn eyes, thick lush lips that were begging to be kissed._

_I knew what I was here for, my blood was this steriod for vampires, but i was only reserved for thoses who were going to be big leaders. _

_This would be my first time havin' someone feed off me._

_My mom patted my cheek and said "Be good, he's important."_

_And with that she left._

_I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't have it._

_He reached out to me roughly, and grabbed my humurous and shattered it. Blood was pouring down my arm as the pieces went through my skin._

_I cried out in pain, he smiled and said "This will only hurt, a lot._

_He grabbed my neck and I manged to whisper._

_"What's your name sir?"_

_Just before he plunged his venom coated teeth in my neck he said "Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am" and in his teeth went._

*END*

I remembered that, that little girl, she was so kind.

I looked at her ashamed and sad.

"How could I have done that to someone, excpecally someone like you!" I asked mortified.

"You know my blood still runs through you right, it will never leave." she murmmered.

I cried, I was such a monster.

She comforted me for a while when we heard my phone ring again.

I stood, wiped my voice of emotion and answered.

** bold Emmett and Rose, Reg Jasper and Bella**

Whitlock

**Man where have you been?**

Around.

**Give me something man.**

I'm in Forks.

**Visiting Bella?**

I'm right here Em...

**Holy Shit on a holy shingle.**

*Laughs*

**We are coming to you both, Jasper, I'm gonna beat your ass for not answering sooner.**

Sorry Em we were preoccupied with something important and no not like that.

**Damn *Smacks* Ow Rose damn. This is Rose,**

Hey...

**yes so we're coming up. Dont run.**

*Hangs up*

"..."

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! IM GLAD TO BE BACK LOL :) NEXT CHAPPIE ROSE AND EM 0.o WHAT WILL HAPPEN...? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emmett POV

Why did Belly Boo sound different, like us?

I was so distracted that i didnt see the tree, and bam! I ran into a thick Sitka Spruce.

The tree fell over..

"Nice job idiot." Rose snarked.

"Thanks" I replied.

"We are almost there Rose." I said.

"Good Jasper deserves a ass kicking." My Rose said.

We heard Bella and Jazz talkin'.

As we appeared from the tree line, the sight before us shocked us.

Bella POV

Em and Rose stepped out the tree line, I looked at them and Em just fell to the floor in astoundment.

"Belly Boo?"

"EM!"

I ran to him and gave him his own bear hug.

He smiled and hugged me back.

Then I turned to Rose.

"Rose," I said in my General voice. She shivered, I smirked.

Jasper came up behind me and said,"No need for that sweetpea." I smirked and sent him my lust as he called me sweetpea.

He smirked.

"No need." he said in Major tone, I shivered.

I looked up at him through my lashes, "But she's always been a bitch to me!" I whined.

I looked at Em again.

"So Em, do I look different?"

"Hell yea, what did you do to yourself?" he asked.

"Grew some balls" I smirked.

We laughed.

"So why are you guys here?"

"Well Mr. Guilt over here decided that he wanted to come back and apologize for your birthday disaster. He promised to call us letting _us_ if you were okay or not." Rose said.  
"Well, he never called back, we began to worry even though we knew that he could take care of himself so we came to check on him and called him the first time, but he didnt answer do you know why Bella?" Rose asked.

"Cuz' we were scaring the shit outta Pixie Bitch and Fuckward." I said.

"How?" Rose shrieked.

"Long story." I replied.

"Why did you come?" I asked.

"Because we cared you ungrateful bitch." Rose said.

I grew taller and was trembling, more like vibrating.

"You dont know what ungrateful is" I snarled.

Jasper, Em and Rose stared at me.

"Only Jasper would remember this time with me." I growled.

"DONT!" Jasper cried.

(** I was gunna stop here but I'll be nice.**)

Roses and Em's eyes went unfocused.

*A BAD MOMENT BETWEEN JASPER AND BELLA*

_My mother had called me back, there had been a sucsessful raid for the army today._

_When I went into the tent I saw the Major there again, I became scared. Last time he hurt me really badly._

_She left the tent kissing my forehead and whispering, "Be good."_

_As soon as the flap went down Jasper lunged at me hissing._

_"I need your blood to keep up my great strength, since Maria already gave her reward." _

_I wimpered and he smiled._

_I cried for my mom as he tore into my neck, small blood sesions were no longer enough for him, he tore into my neck._

_I cried for my mom, my cries getting weaker and weaker each pull._

_My mom flew into my tent and tore Jasper off my neck his eyes a redish purple._

_She hissed at him warning not to get closer to me._

_As he came back to himself he teared and ran to Peter._

*END*

When the memory ended, Rose looked at me with regret.

"You're right I dont know what ungreatful is."

I turned to Jasper and apologized.

**WOO ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP! OKAY TELL ME IF I SOULD BRING IN THE WOLVES! LOVE YALL AND KEEP READING.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LolJasperLol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm gonna try to make this long cuz my computer desktop word is acting weird soo... anyway disclaimer dont own shit. sob.**

**Song: Paradise Lost - Hollywood Undead**

Jasper POV

When I was rescued, I had left that little girl behind, crying for me to stay.

I looked behind me to see her running to me with pain in her eyes.

I prayed to God to keep her safe, out of everyone in this camp, I loved her the most.

Then Maria came and held her back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Bella turned to her and cried and cried, I could take no more I ran hoping to get that sight out of my head.

That was the last memory that I really remembered from the army.

I blocked everything else and eventually I just forgot.

Now looking at Bella now I was so sad, seeing the scars from the wars, the pain in her stance, I remember the very last time I drank from her I promised I would take care of her.

Just look at her now, I did the exact opposite.

I wanted to see what she had been through when she left, her memories, from the past.

But, she was still talkin' to Rose and Em, bout my past and what I had done.

I turned her around, I just needed to know.

"Will you show us your past after I left the army?"

She flinched and flexed her arms, and whimpered. That in itself caused me pain.

"Maybe, it is worse than yours Jazz." she murmmered.

"So? I made a promise. I wanna see who i have to kill." I said.

She ignited the fire in her eyes and I knew I was in trouble.

"SO! YOU NEVER KEPT IT JASPER! SO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH WHY DONT YOU START WITH ABUSE! YES JASPER, MARIA ABUSED ME TO PUT ON A TOUGH FASCADE BUT IN REALITY SHE HATED DOING IT. I WAS FORCED TO DRINK BLOOD, NEVER EAT FOOD. KILL HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS BECAUSE YOU RAN, I GOT EVERY JOB THAT YOU LEFT BEHIND! AND WANT TO HEAR SOMTHING WORSE? ALL THAT TIME I WOULD THINK OF YOU AND... nevermind." she yelled.

"Of me and what Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said.

Her head turned to the east and her beautiful face broke out into a smile. I instantly was jealous, I wanted to be the one who did that.

All the sudden she started to vibrate,tremors from within.

Rose and Em started backing away advising me to do the same.

All the sudden Bella burst into a beautiful sliver,reflective fur covered wolf, then she ran.

Bella POV

Jake and the pack was here!

I stopped right in front of them, my wolfish grin showing.

Sam comes up and licks my nose and nuzzles against me, I return the greeting.

I loped through the forest with the pack on my heels then I turned and phased.

Sam and the others right after me, I turned and ran right to Embry.

"EMBRY!" I shouted.

"BELLSY!" he shouted.

I turn and greet the others it's funny when your how ever old relitive has a crush on you.

"You know I have to back to the south again soon." I murrmered.

They all growled in response,

"We're coming with you." Sam said.

"NO! You need to protect La push. Your imprints cant come where I'm going." I said.

Just then...

**Cliffy sorry took so long to update :) but Im back now :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I know I'm really delayed in updating and thank all my reviewers and readers. School is kicking my ass, it's bad. Although due to all my hard work, I am managing a 4.5 gpa. Please know I am not abandoning my stories just having issues having time to update :(. **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own shit but the story and plot. **

Jasper POV

..." Your imprints can't go where I'm going." Bella said.

"And just where would you be goin' Darlin'?" I said.

"Back to the South Jasper, I need to go back." She said.

I grew even farther upset the farther the conversation went.

"You will not go back to the South." I calmly portrayed even though that was not how I really felt.

Her purple eyes narrowed in anger, the wolves took a step back as if afraid of what she would do.

I guess I should have followed suit. The wind picked up as the sky turned black in anger , white hot lightning streaks flashed through the sky. It began to pour. Tornados started to pick up as the wind did but it was only over a 30 mile radius.

The one called Sam walked forward, and hugged the Godess of War. She started to calm, the weather evening out as it turned sunny again.

She turned to Sam and kissed him, jealousy shot through me.

"Thank my brother." she said. Then why'd she kiss him?

"It's my form of gratitude Jasper." she snarked.

I was taken aback trying to rack my non existent memory to see if she ever did that to me.

Bella POV

I ran after I gave my kiss to Sam, they knew what it meant and that was all that mattered.

Rose and Em were beside me as we ran. We had left Jasper in his own thoughts he would soon realise that we were gone and come after us.

I dont think that Em and Rose know where we are going so I stop to ask, we are 2 hours from the border of Mexico and my mom.

"Do you guys know where we are going?" I asked.

"Not really but we have an idea." Rose said.

"Well where we are going it's not at all rainbows and ponies. It actually is filled with pain and death. I will not be the person you see now but the person you saw in the clearing." I said.

Just then I heard Jasper's spitting mad thoughts about a mile away_. That... Bitch...I'm... Coming for_... Oh shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Man it feels amazing to be back. I know I have probably lost a lot of my faithful readers but I will keep posting anyway. My reason? I've been so fucking busy that I honestly have had no time to update and for that I am truly sorry.**

**~~~LolJasperLol~~~**

Chap 8

Jasper POV

That fucking bitch, how dare she. She left while I was absorbed in my own little world.

Bella POV

Well fuck, I could stop him or I could not.

I pushed my power out to stop in his tracks, he stopped and fell on his ass.

He was tunned for a little while.

I turned to Rose and Em, "Lets go."

We ran as fast as we could. When we reached the border we jumped over it.

Then as if on cue all the newborns came out and tried to attack.

I fumed."How dare you attack your mistress's daughter!"

They all skidded to a stop and bowed in a silent apology.

"Rise." I said. "Take me to your mistress."

We ran and ran and ran.

Then I saw it, my home, camp.

My mom was standing at the gate.

As joy filled my body, I ran faster than any of the newborns and straight into my mom's arms.

_I missed you. ~B_

_As well as I ~M_

_I left the Major in the dust ~B_

_Why? ~M_

_He was going to hurt me for coming back. ~B_

_That MOTHERFUCKER ~M_

_Ma breathe ~B_

_*Mental sigh* ~M_

_You here to stay? ~M_

_Yes, and I brought recrutes. ~B_

_Also if Edward and Alice cross the border have the newborns bring them to me _alive_ ~B_

_Will do. ~M_

As we pulled apart I heard Major break through the barrier.

I swiviled around as he stopped right in front of me.

Then he grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me for all it was worth.

I closed my eyes and melted to the kiss as I thought, _My Major is back._

**_Maybe next chapter there will be lemons I'm not quite sure because I've never written one._**

**_Caio ~LolJasperLol~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I'm going to try a lemon... you guys have to tell if it was good okay?**

**~LolJasperLol~**

Chap 9

Bella POV

Jasper was leading me to my tent while holding my hand.

I was sort of nervous, this would be the first time we were to be together after 100 years.

As the flap opened my nerves calmed, I glared at Jasper.

"Knock it off." I said.

At least he had the decency to look sheepish..

He turned around and captured my lips in a searing kiss of passion.

Slowly my passion was replacing my nerves as I deepened the kiss.

My center slowly making my juices go down my thighs.

He pulled back, inhaling deeply. While murmmuring, "I forgot how good you smell."

I blushed a scarlet red.

My purple eyes seeked his silently conveing what I wanted. He ripped my shirt in half and flung it to the the side of the tent.

Since I wasn't wearing a bra his mouth went straight to my breast. I tipped my head back and moaned.

I felt him smirk. He looked at me with those read eyes and they slowly turned black.

I felt my animal come out to play. I smirked and ripped of the remaining things he called pants. I grabbed his thick juicy dick and started stroking his member.

He tipped his head and growled.

I whipered in his ear, "Are you just going to sit there and growl or fuck me already?"

He smirked and and shoved his dick in my dripping pussy.

Jasper POV

OMG, her warmth spread throughout my body, just like I remembered she was so tight, constricting me.

She moaned and opened her eyes.

Those purple eyes hooded with lust.

I slamed back into her with such a force it created a boom like thunder, her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Harder..." she murmmured.

I slammed her aginst the ladder of the bunk beds. And complied with her wish. As my hips slammed into her I rolled them around.

Then I started rubbing circles on her clit. Applying different pressures enjoying watching her squirm.

She licked my ear lobe. "Quit teasing and finish me already."

Rolling and pinching her clit while slamming into her was making her tighter and tighter.

"S..o... close... JASPER!" she screamed.

Constricting me so tight I came as well, she milked me for all I was worth.

With a satisfied smirk on her lusious lips she said to me, "It's so good to have you back my Major. I love you."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms. Gently laying her in her bottom bunk as I layed with her I whispered in her ear," As I love you my sothern angel."

**TADA! Tell me how I did. Caio~ LolJasperLol~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look I know I haven't been able to upddate first i was grounded then i just never had time cuz of school... I'm sorry my loyal readers. :/**

**BOTH MY STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD... UNLESS I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TO SEE IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY THEN I WILL GET RID OF THEM. YOU ALL NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT HIGH SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS... SO FAR I HAVE MANAGED TO MAKE A 3.667 GPA... PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IT WILL JUST HAVE TO DEPEND... I AM SO SORRY MY LOYAL READERS...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~JasperLolJasper~~~~~~~~~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 10

**Hey reader's this may be my last chapter for a while... as you well know school is kicking my ass... and I've been trying to convince my friends and my boyfriend to do something for me that they won't do :( Please understand as much as I want to quit, my lovely reviewers have saved me... I can't guarentee that my updates will be frequent... But, here is chapter 11. ~~LolJasperLol~~**

JPOV

Bella was sleeping peacefully, her hair was strewn across her face. Even when I was with Alice she never satisfied me like Bella did. When I looked up Maria was there. She glared at me but they softened when they saw Bella.

"You know I haven't seen her sleep this peacefully since you left. In fact she never slept just sat at the guard post that you left at and kept mubbling 'he left me, he promised me he wouldn't' I didn't know how to help her." She told me.

"She was a mess, so violent. When 1 newborn got out of line she killed 10. Her purple eyes never showed they were always black with pain and anger. Even with all her powers I knew I didn't need an army just her, my daughter. I only had a small amount so I could put up a front, but when we went to war I was the only one she didn't kill. All her scars are from war only." Maria told.

I felt horrible, this angel, had to deal with what? She had to deal with everything when I left her, even her own heartfelt pain. When I looked up again Maria was gone.

She started to stir in my arms. I shifted so she wasn't waking with me right on top of her. Her beautiful purple eyes fluttered open and a heart stopping smile broke out on her face.

"You stayed!" she whispered.

"Of course my little one." I whispered back.

Then she told me something that blew me out of the water. "Ready for round 2?"

"Hell yea." And I kissed her with searing passion.

Her lean hands found my hair and wound her fingers in the blonde strands. She tugged while growling signaling I was going was going way to slow.

My hands traced her bare chest circling each nipple with accurate precision, she moaned in my mouth. I released her mouth and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and shoulders and finally I reached my destination, her perky breast and taunt nipple straing for attention. I suckled one in my mouth and pinched the other.

Panting and moaning she tugged again at the same time pushing, her body was confused and that was when it was fun to play.

I released the nipple in my mouth and switched giving each one the same amount of passion and attention. As I released that one as well I trailed more butterfly kisses down down down. I passed her navel and staight to the gold. Her legs fell open to me in desperate measures. She was glistening and pink, swollen with need. I blew on her and she tried to close her legs.

"Keep them open." I growled.

Leaning in again, I stuck my tounge out and made it a spear then I conntected with what I wanted. She moaned and arched her back in pleasure trying not to scream. As I continued to tounge fuck her, my excitement grew. I knew she was close when she started gripping my tounge with her vice like walls. I nibbled on her clit and then she fell apart in a blubbering mess. Her screams echoed out of her throat and through the camp.

I started again and she whispered to me, "to... senst...i..tive..." I grinned, perfect.

I inched back up her body while finger fucking her, she writhed under me. Then I impaled her on me, Oh god she was so tight and wet. I started off slow at first then slowly increasing speed to my own desire, by the tightening in my balls I knew I was close. Her walls getting tighter with each stroke and I knew she was close to. She started murmmering uncontrolably begging to be closer to me, i reached down and bit her mocha neck marking her mine forever, she came so hard I thought I'd be castrated. Her fangs were showing which hardly ever happend.

In the middle my lust crazed mind she leaned up and bit me, a strangled growl flew out of my throat as I came inside her. Completly spent I rolled over and pulled out. I kissed her lips before she fell asleep again and whispered, "I love you."

A smile graced her lips and mummbled the words back to me.. then she fell asleep.

Her warm hand fell on my chest and she cast a sleeping spell for me. As I fell into a dream filled slumber I saw Maria open the tent flap nod and smile at me. It was then that I knew that I had done alright.

**Alright another lemon :) Let me know how this one was since I tried to spice it up more thanks :D So like I said this may be good bye for a while but thank you for sticking with me alll of you.**

**Love,**

**~~LolJasperLol~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back to write another chapter! :D Love yuo all my lovely readers. **

Jasper POV

Bella's sleeping form was a sight to behold. To make this picture better, she was naked. This thought process stirred up my already semi hard memeber to full attention..

I know a way to wake her up.

I rolled her over onto her back and started to butterfly kiss down her beautiful body. Kiss by kiss she woke up, with a flutter of desire thrown in as well. Deciding to be a tease I stopped right where she needed me most.

Her eyes snapped open and she growled. "You better finish what you started Jasper." More than happy to comply I kissed those heavenly lips with a passion not known to man. I was not in the mood to make love right now.

I wanted hard raw fucking sex, not the crooning of love. Major growled in pleasure... I decided to let him out.

"Jasper..." she purred.

Major POV

"I'm not Jasper, Bella." I growled.

She froze in arousal and in fear. She knew what I was capable of, her neck showed as much. I remember as well. Her virgin blood tasted so sweet as well as her virginity that night.

She looked to me and whimpered. "Please, I want Jasper back."

Relentlessly I said, "If you want US as a mate then you will have to accept both sides."

Tears welled up in her eyes, remembering the pain. "Why do you have to be here?"

Within my mind Jasper saw the pain I was causing. He growled at me.

_Be careful, she's fragil. We broke her, no you broke her._

"Look, I can be kind-ish but you have to as I say or you _will _be punished."

She cowered in fear. She closed her eyes and started praying.

I roared in anger.

"Don't pray again Isabella."

"Yes sir." With her eyes down.

Deep down I had a heart and I was ready to give it. Her purple eyes were flat, I missed the liveliness in her eyes, the window to her soul.

Gently I pulled up her head and made her look into my eyes.

"Look at me." I demanded.

Her eyes raises to mine slowly.

"Yes sir?" She murmmered as if afraid to answer.

"I am not as heartless as you think. I just never show it." I whispered in her ear.

Despiter her frame of mind she shivered against me, her body betraying her mind.

"You know you want me." I grinned.

I saw a flash of her animal and I wanted to see more.

"Let her out Isabella. Let her out, she wants to come out."

"Never, she dangerous." She said.

"Are you disobeying?"

"No never Major."

Godess POV

It felt good to be out of the motherfucking cage she kept me in.

I satred at the Major like he was a piece of meat. Licking my lips I growled.

"Are you ready?"

His feral smile lit my pussy on fire. And I couldn't wait for more.

He attacked my lips with a vengance, his shap teeth coming close to cutting my lip.

I could feel him on my thigh, thick long and juicy.

Getting off the bed and onto my knees I looked him in the eye and growled _stay!_

Major POV

**(Cant do this in Girl POV lol)**

Her thick red lips wrapped around my cock.

Gently she took me all in, teasing me with her hot tounge.

Going up her teeth scraped aginst my shaft.

I felt my eyes roll back in my head with pleasure.

"Faster." I growled.

Her head bobbed with a speed only she can achieve all the while scrapping and licking.

My hands found her hair and yanked.

She hummed in pleasure making me moan, a sound not heard often.

Then instead she growled and with such force I came seeing stars.

She swallowed it all and popped me out of her mouth like a lollipop.

With a satisfied smirk she came and pushed on the bed.

She crawled on top of me and let her hair tickle me as she circled her pussy around my dick.

"Quit teasing!" I hissed.

Then she impaled herself on my cock without warning.

Her hot heat surrounding me as her walls fluttered.

I flipped her over with animal speed and shoved all of me in.

She arched and screamed in pleasure.

"Fa..s..t..er!" She panted.

Lifting her hips I slammed into her again and again. Hitting that one spot to make her squirm with pleasure.

Her moans could be heard across the camp. Going faster and harder with each stroke she met me with equal force.

Her walls fluttered agin and I knew she was close.

Going as hard and as fast as I could, I pushed all my lust and desire at her, she came and screamed so loud my eardrums almost burst.

Her walls clenched me so tight I came hard. Sinking my teeth into her neck. Another orgasm came for both of us.

I pulled out after we had ridden from our high.

Her eyes had that spark again and she looked at me and smiled and said, "Thank you Major for showing me your heart, I love you."

She then passed out exaughsted. I let Jasper back out and thanked him for my time. I went back in my cage thinking of those three words, I Love You.

**Tada! Let me know how I do lovelies! Im out for the summer but may or may not be able to update :/ but I will work on it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A semi frequent update lol. Dont get used to it. I'll be leaving on vaction soon and i probably wont be able to update but i will try :)**

Jasper POV

I felt Major's contentment in my mind. I was glad she could satisfy us both.

Her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she looked at me and smiled.

"Are you Jasper or Major now?" she questioned.

"I'm Jasper." I said.

Her eyes lost some of the fear that was retained in them.

"Why are you so scared of Major?" I whispered.

"He hurt me so bad, my mom thought I was never going to recover." Her sullen voice choked out.

"What did he do? It must have been one of the times I blacked out because I don't remember." I asked worridly.

"After I had given my blood to him, he felt that it wasnt enough. That he needed something to always remember by."

I grew more worried by the second. I knew she needed to get this off her chest but at the same time I didn't want to know.

Bella POV

*_flashback_*

_Major wiped his lips of my intoxicating blood. Smirking as he went, he was almost out the door when he turned to me and said, "I forgot something."_

_He marched right to me and attacked my lips. He pulled away and by now I was crying, I knew what he was going to do to me._

_"P..p..please don't.." I stuttered. "You think I care what you want?" He growled._

_His pale hands shot out and grabbed my arm breaking the bone as he went._

_He ripped off my shirt and then he ripped off my pants.._

_I knew what he was after. I knew what he wanted._

_I didn't want to give it to him. Ever. But he had a different plan in mind._

_I felt the pain, I smelled the blood. I felt his member swelling as he was close._

_It was then I knew I had lost everything. He roared with his release and bit into my neck again pulling my blood out with powerful swallows._

_He pulled his pants up and left the tent._

_I felt broken, useless, and plain tired._

_I started to cry as I managed to crawl to my cot. I cried for everything I lost that night my innocence, my love, my trust. _

_What was I to do?_

_*End*_

By the time I was done projecting that memory to him I had tears streaming down my face..

He looked at me with pity, I did not want pity. I was strong.

"Know you know why I hate him and now I hate you with a passion." I whispered.

Jasper got a cruel smirk on his face.

"Well, what did you think I was here for? Your love? Your trust? No I was here for your body. I lied when I said I love you."

It was then my heart shattered and I felt empty. Broken. I knew it was to good to be true, a love, a heart.

I walked out of the tent, walked out of something that could be. And that will never be again.

All I wanted to do was die now.

_When your dreaming with a broken heart waking up is the hardest part._

Japser POV

Her words filltered through my mind.

Now I hate you, I hate him.

That was all I heard. Well I heard it but didn't register the words until after I had just shattered her heart.

The next thing I heard was a heartbreaking earthshattering scream tear through the camp.

I rushed outside to see what was wrong, and what I saw changed my world forever.

Maria was hunched over a smouldering pile of ashes sobbing so had she was shaking.

I walked over to her when the wind shifted to blow the scent of the ashes to me.

Bella was the only thing that ran through my mind.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I chanted like it would bring her back.

"I did this Maria, I'm so so so so sorry, I brought her to her death." I said.

She got up to face me and said, "Leave never come back you filthy fucking monster."

She slapped me so hard I saw stars and then I left. The only reason for me to exist was gone, ashes in her mother's camp.

What was I to do?

**MWAHAHAHA *ducks and hides* Please dont kill me, this is nessesarry for the story, several more charecters will appear.**

**Song for this chapter and that little snippet of that song at the end of Bella POV was: Dreaming With a Broken Heart by, John Mayer**

**Review my lovlies :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Pain Within My Heart

Chapter 14

**I know you guys have been waiting fo a long time for this update and my last chapter was rather short and a major cliffhanger... I wanted to let all of you know, no I haven't abandoned this story... I have been super busy with everything going on, just got back from Europe and summer homework has kicked my ass. I cannot promise my chapters will be long or that my updates will be frequent but I will try.**

Bella POV

Fooling Jasper and my mom was rather easy. I grabbed a newborn with no scent and burned him then tore off my hand to put some of my venom on the ashes to make it look like I had killed myself.

Pff, fools.

I shifted into my wolf form as soon as I was out of my compounds range.

My heart felt shattered as if nothing could heal me, not even Jasper's warm red eyes could bring back the girl he had loved.

My paws hit the ground and I felt the earth shift with each thud of my pad.

I was headed somewhere yet no where... I felt like I had no purpose, my mate had rejected me after I had given him everything.

All the sudden a sharp pain in my stomach made me phase mid run and curl into a ball, and right now the last thing I wanted to do was move.

I looked down at my naked body and a purple bruise started to blossom across my stomach, realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

My mom had always warned me of this and when it happened to expect the unexpected since I was the only one like this.

I knew this, I had to find shelter and somewhere safe...

I shifted again and was trotting through the desert until I reached the thick swamps of the bayou in Lousiana.

I sniffed the air when somthing odd hit my nose, it was the smell of Jasper but not, and this other vampire also had a female companion with him. Worry fluttered through my emothions like a wave.

I was so consumed with smelling the unfamiliar scents that when the clamp of aligator jaws on my right flank hit me, I was in full panic mode.

I thrashed and thrashed, trying to get my right leg free, still in my wolf form I was unable to shift to call upon my gifts. I finally got away, I dragged myself up the bank weak and tired. Doing my best to protect my little baby that was inside my womb, more and more blood kept pouring out of my right leg.

I shifted back to my vampire form hoping that my diamond skin would heal itself quickly, no such luck. It seemed the baby made my body quite vunerable in both forms.

The world was starting to get very fuzzy, I hadn't had any food or blood since I had left the compound which was probably another reason my body was subjected to this weakness.

Just before the world went black I saw a brown haired male vampire come up to me, his red eyes swarmed with confusion and worry. I recognized him, it was Peter, Jasper's second comand back when I was younger.

A hushed whisper cam out of lips before I passed out, "Don't tell Jasper you found me."

Peter POV

I was running an errand for my Char when I saw this pale woman laying on the bank of the bayou by our house, around her was a pool of blood that didn't look like it was going to stop.

I ran over to her very concerned knowing no humans ever ventured this far into the bayou, which is my Char and I were usually safe.

I listened for a heartbeat, but there wasn't one, well accept a very small flutter coming from the center of this woman's body.

I wiped her muddy and bloody hair from her face, her beauty struck me even broken and bleeding this woman was breathtaking.

Her eyes fluttered open and a small glimmer of recognition passed her eyes, she then whispered so quiet I had to strain to hear her, "Don't tell Jasper you found me."

She then promptly passsed out.

Outside you wouldn't know I was freaking out, but on the inside, I was a wreck.

I picked up her frail body, the errand was forrgoten and I carried her right to the house.

I walked through the door and screamed for my Char.

She zoomed right to my side, her red eyes wide with curiosity, worry, and slight sadness.

Seeing the wound on the woman's body Char went balistic, finding gauze, and these other medical supplies including a few bags of blood for a transfusion.

I layed her body on the guest bed in the guest bedroom and got her ready for immediate medical attention. For some reason every fiber in my being prayed that she would be alright. Even my 'knower' was saying she would be improtant in the future and if she didn't make it all would be lost.

**Tada! Don't worry the status of Jasper will be in the next chapter. So now we know that Bella is alive and in good hands, and yes she is pregnant and no it won't be like in the books where its only like a 2 1/2 month pregnancy, all will be explained in later chapters. Hopefully this tides y'all over for right now. Thanks for sticking with me, reviews are welcome but not needed for me to post the next chapter. (p.s. non flame ones make me feel good lol) Until Next!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I know that it has been forever and with my new time this year hopefully i can get up a couple of chapters. Thank you so very much for sticking with me and waiting. These past few years in high school and all have been hard to find time to write. Plus, I have been out of the country for almost my whole summer and the summer before that. Hopefully withing the next week or two we will have a new chapter up for you to read.

LolJasperLol


	16. Chapter 16

**Jasper POV**

My heart didn't feel the same.. it just felt empty and broken. I could I have done that to Bella? She was my whole life.. my very reason to exist.

I had promised her when she was younger that if she was to pass on to the spirit world that I would have to continue to live on. Even though I wanted to join Bella and death, I had made her that silly little promise.

Since I was banished from camp doomed never to come back, I just wanted to wander, I knew that Carlisle would accept me back into the family despite the fact that I had red eyes again.

It was then I knew where I was going... I was going to go find the Cullens.

The Major was yelling at me through the cage telling me not go back to those stupid animal munching fucktwats but I quickly shut him with the reminder that it was HIM who drove Bella to death in the first place.

I had been wandering for days, just aimlessly, looking for any trace of the Cullens when I got an unexpected call.

"What do you want Peter?" I asked lifeless.

"What no fucker this time?" he asked in a snarky tone.

"I'm not in the mood." I snarled back.

"Okay fine... tooouuuchyyy! So I called you because I ran into a small issue." He sounded worried for the most part.

I perked up, wish to destroy something hopefully. "What is it Capitan?"

" We found something on the bayou of our home and its greatly injured and doesn't seem to be healing well even though it is supposed to be healing super fast." he said in a fast rush.

"Did you make sure it got blood and food or whatever it needed?" I probed.

" Yes'sir but its still not healing well, and keeps curled up like it's too injured. I am worried, we need this creature to stay alive for the continued survival of the vampire race." He sounded very worried that this abomination wouldn't make it through. I wasn't so worried, if it survived this far it will continue to survive.

"Keep it up Captain. I need to leave now." I replied in a brisk tone. I was irritated that he bothered me when I was still grieving for the loss of my Bella. I hung up not waiting for the reply I already knew he was going to say.

I had a nagging feeling that I should check up on it in person, but I brushed it away and continued to go on my pointless search for the Cullens.

**Bella POV**

Everything hurt, my head throbbed and my leg felt on fire. My concern though was not for me, but my little one inside of me. I hoped he was okay, at least I thought he was a he...

As much as my heart hurt and wanted to stop beating we both knew we had to survive for that little one.

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry and out of focus, I smelt the air and smelled the same smells as before... they seemed so familiar, then I remembered it was Peter and his wife Charlotte.

I heard light footsteps coming to the room, I growled in warning in case it wasn't someone I wanted to be near me. But then, Charlotte called out to announce it was her... and I felt much better.

She opened the door slowly and peeked around the edge, I grinned showing her my wolfy fangs and she grinned back relieved I wasn't out to kick her ass.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered to me.

" Like a truck ran my ass over then spit me out, sent me to Satan and he ass raped me.." I said.

She giggled and said, "I brought both blood and food since I wasn't sure what one you wanted Bella."

My ears perked at the word food. My tummy growled and alerted her that I was indeed hungry and very much so.

She walked in with a tray full of food and a cup of blood, I felt my eyes shift in response.

She smiled brightly and put the food on my lap.. I dug right in not caring for table manners at the moment. Char continued to bustle around the room to make sure I was comfy.

**Char POV**

That tiny heartbeat filled the room. That little girl I saw before we came and took Jasper was all grown up. I couldn't understand why she was stuck between half wolf and half vampire, she seemed to have no issue about the transition before.

She also seemed to be so broken, like the only thing that was keeping her sanity there was that tiny little baby that grew within her.

Honestly, I worried for her. I worried for her baby and I worried for my husband, my mate. He seemed so panicked when he brought her in. Repeating over and over again she had to live or all would be lost.

Peter made me swear not to tell Jasper or bring him up to her, at least not for a while, not while she was still healing.

I only hoped that she would make it through this.. I needed her too fro the sanity of my mate, and maybe my brother too.

All to soon I looked over at her, she looked pale and sick, just then she broke out in a bloody sweat, her eyes flashing color so quickly I could barely keep up.

She then promptly passed the fuck out clutching her stomach..

I looked down and noticed that blood.. oh god there was so much.

I just hoped that I could save them both...

**TADA! I will try and keep updating when I can. let me know how I do, I will eventually fix my previous chapters, maybe I can make the story just that much better for you guys. Until the next update...**

**LolJasperLol**

**And disclaimer: I own absolutely fucking nothing. **


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS SADLY THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE. I HAVE LOVED EACH AND EVERY REVIEW AND IM SORRY THAT I HAVENT REPLIED!**

**TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS. WHILE BOTH BELLA AND JASPER HAVE SEPERATE SIDES JASPERS 'MAJOR SIDE' WAS INCREDIBLY MEAN AND ABUSIVE TO BELLA AND WHILE SHE LOVED HIM, SHE NEVER TRULY RECOVERED FROM IT. **

**JASPER IS GOING BACK TO THE CULLENS BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT THEY WILL WELCOME HIM WITH OPEN ARMS AND FORGIVE HIM FOR HIS MISJUDGEMENT. AND SINCE JASPER BELIEVES THAT BELLA IS DEAD HE NO LONGER CARES FOR ASSWARD OR MALICE BECAUSE TO HIM THERE REALLY IS NO EXISTANCE WITHOUT HIS MATE.**

**PETER IS IN A DESPERATE NEED TO SAVE BELLA AND HER CHILD BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO LATER IN THE STORY AND BOTH PLAY LARGE ROLES. **

**JASPER AND BELLA WILL CROSS PATHS AGAIN ALTHOUGH IT WILL BE A LONG AND ROUGH PATH FOR BOTH. BELLA STILL HAS A LOT OF GROWING UP TO DO IN HER MIND EVEN THOUGH SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH.**

**EMMETT AND ROSALIE WILL COME BACK IN THE STORY LATER, I HAVE GOOD NASTY PLANS FOR THEM *RUBS HANDS TOGETHER* AND YES THEY ARE STILL ON JASPERS SIDE. IN THE STORY THEY ARE CURRENTLY TRAINING WITH MARIA.**

**HOPEFULLY WHEN I CAN GET MY NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOME MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED. I LOVE YOU ALL AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
**

**BYE MY LOVLIES**


End file.
